


my friendly neighborhood spiderman

by afropogue



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay, JJpope, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Spiderman AU, blink and you might miss it kiarah, spiderman jj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afropogue/pseuds/afropogue
Summary: everyone knows the friendly local spiderman, but not everyone knows jj maybank, your average college student and gay mess extraordinare
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	my friendly neighborhood spiderman

For most of his life, JJ had been helpless.

After his mother left when he was merely a child, he was practically left on his own. Yes he was technically left in the care of his father, but care was a loose term when it came to Luke Maybank.

Almost every day he endured insults thrown at him by his father, words circling through his head and living in his brain rent free. When JJ looks back at his younger self, he wished he hadn’t taken them to heart, he wished his younger self knew better than to listen to a messed up old man who had lost his wife and dealt with the pain in the worst way possible.

But he was a young and highly impressionable child, and this was his father. Why would his father lie to him? The words had to be true.

The words always stayed in the back of JJ’s mind.

In addition to that, JJ found himself being beaten and bruised by his own father more often than not. 

He rarely fought back, resolve too weak to fight against his own father who yet didn’t have an issue using his son as a personal punching bag.

The abuse decreased once he got older and people started noticing more, but the beatings and mental abuse never completely ceased.

He never once in his life thought that he would get bitten by a radioactive spider. He still doesn’t know why the spider chose him of all people. Or maybe it was by chance and JJ was simply nearest target, who knows. The latter would make more sense but JJ still liked to believe the spider chose him. Saw his potential, or whatever. 

At first he thought it was either a weird fever dream he had yet to wake up up from, or that he’d gotten too high during a smoke sesh with John B. After all it wasn’t every day that you woke up super strength, heightened senses, and the ability to activate spider webs with the flick of your hand. But once he accepted the cold fact that he, indeed, possessed special abilities, he decided to use his powers for good.

This is how he became Spider-man, the beloved local super-hero. Maintaining peace, reducing crime, and helping citizens is his main task. He finds he doesn’t mind it at all. Sure it was difficult, between juggling with being a student and part-time superhero, and it wasn’t a position he ever saw himself in, but the adrenaline of swinging from building to building and squaring up with bad guys made his job enjoyable. The grateful and adoring looks on people’s faces along with their praises filled him with an immense sense of pride. 

For the first time in his life, he wasn’t weak and helpless anymore. He has spider venom coursing through his veins, and the alertness and stamina he had desired throughout his whole life. He was making a difference by helping people, so they don’t feel as helpless as he had once felt. And for that he wouldn’t give up the suit and super abilities for anything, even if he had the opportunity to go back to a completely normal life.

So that is how he found himself, donning a fitted red and blue suit suit every day, patrolling the city for trouble or citizens who were in need of aid.

Currently he is dealing with a couple thieves who thought it was a good idea to rob a corner store in broad daylight.

“Hey!” He shouts as he arrives at the scene.

The thieves snap their attention towards him. One of them has a gun pointed toward a boy with glasses behind the counter. He doesn’t look older than eighteen, and is typing something into the cash register, his body visibly trembling. 

“Ugh it’s the spider-boy.” One of the thieves snarls.

JJ grins from under his suit. “The one and only.” 

One of the men throws an amateur punch at Spiderman, which the hero dodges easily. Another one gets close enough to grab his arm, but JJ sharply pushes his arm toward the man, causing him to go flying backwards. 

The man who had attempted and failed to throw a punch at him takes out a gun and aims it at JJ. JJ struck his hand at the gun, webs shooting out and flinging the gun out of the thief’s hand. “Ah ah ah.” 

The thief growls at him, lunging toward him. JJ backs up and activates his webs with a flick of his hand, shooting them at the thief. He wraps the web around the thief’s body. The thief makes noises of indignation as he struggles against the rope of web but the web is too strong. 

JJ lifts the webbed rope, bringing along the thief trapped inside of it. He throws him against the other thief he had knocked down earlier, who had been trying to get up. The main trapped inside the webbed rope collided into the other man, and they both let out groans before slumping against each other.

_2 down, 1 to go._

The other guy still has his gun pointed at the cash register boy, who was cautiously emptying out money from the register.

“Hurry up I ain’t got all day! Unless you want a bullet inside of ya.” The thief booms at cash register boy.

“Well that’s not very nice.” JJ quips as he flings a web at the man’s arm, pulling him and his gun backward. He drags him over to where the other two men are slumped, and throws him on top of them. The man lets out a pained groan.

 _Another easy take-down._

JJ steps over the bodies of the thieves and walks over to the cashier boy, who still looks shaken up. He feels a bit bad for the kid. “I’m hoping you called the cops?”

The boy nods copiously. “Y-yes. Thank you Spiderman.”

JJ smiles. “No problem, it’s my job.” And with that he leaves the scene, leaving the rest for the cops to handle

***

JJ scans through the same shelf for what was probably the third time, eyebrows furrowing in confusion and slight irritation. 

His friend, Kiara, had asked him to do her a favor and pick up a textbook for her for one of her art classes. She was on a ‘not-date’ with Sarah Cameron, one of the most popular girls on campus. Well, she claimed it wasn’t a date and they were just “hanging out” but he’s seen Kiara and Sarah interact and it’s safe to say that they are both very interested in each other. He can’t wait for the day they’ll both get their heads out of their asses and officially date.

JJ usually avoided the library, as the environment was too quiet and boring for his taste. Plus it was much easier to do all his work at home.

He doesn’t understand why Kie insists on him getting the book instead of just picking it up tomorrow. He knows she always wants to get a head start on assignments, JJ wishes he could relate. Between his superhero duties and college, assignments slip his mind often to the point where he ends up accidentally holding them off until last minute.

Currently he is scoping through the history section for a book about the _History of Modern Art_ , yet he couldn’t find any with that specific title or anything related to it. 

He’s been up and down this aisle and even the one next to it. The book had to be in one of these aisles, there were signs plastered before each aisle stating what books each one contained and JJ was pretty sure he saw the word _history_ at the top of the list for this one.

_Where the hell is this stupid book?_ JJ wonders, still searching for the book. He is about to just give up and just tell Kiara to get the book herself some other time when someone cleared their throat. 

“Can I help you?” The voice asks.

JJ’s gaze snaps up from the book shelf. His eyes widen when he sees the owner of the voice.

_Oh._

It was Pope Heyward, a guy he recognized from one of his classes. And also the guy that JJ may have a _teeny, tiny, little,_ crush on. 

Pope Heyward, the guy who is staring at him expectantly. 

JJ realizes he’s probably been staring at the other boy like an idiot and snaps out of his daze. “Uh-actually yeah, I’m looking for a textbook called the _History of Modern Art _but I can’t seem to find it.”__

____

__

Pope hums. “Did you check the _Arts and Architecture_ section?” 

There’s an art section? _Of course there’s an art section, why didn’t he think of that. _JJ sheepishly smiles, scratching the back of his neck. “No I did not.”__

____

____

Pope sends him a small smile and JJ pointedly ignores the tingly feeling he recieves after seeing it. “Ah well it’s most likely in that section. I can help you look for it if you’d like?”

JJ nods. “Yes please.” 

JJ follows Pope to the other side of the library, where there are some more sections of books. Pope must have been working here for a while, as he doesn’t even have to look at the sign on the side of the shelf to see which aisle it leads to before walking straight into the section. JJ follows him. 

Pope stops in the middle of the aisle, lifting his index finger to search through the spines of thick books. It takes him only a few seconds before he makes lets out a soft “aha” and pulls out a book. He briefly checks the cover of the book before handing it over to JJ. “Here you go!”

JJ slowly takes the book from his hands and mimics Pope’s actions, glancing down at the cover. _History of Modern Art._

He grins at Pope. “Thanks so much man.”

Pope smiles back at him and _oh God there goes that fluttery feeling again._

____

__

“Let me know if you need help with anything else. I’ll be over there at the desk.” Pope says, jerking his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the desk. JJ profusely nods and Pope turns to leave.

JJ stands there for a couple seconds, forgetting why he was there until he remembers the textbook in his hands. 

“Oh wait!” he calls, jogging up to Pope. The dark skinned boy turns around and looks at him inquisitively.

“I-uh um actually this is all I need to check out.” Smooth.

Pope nods. “Oh. Then in that case follow me.”

JJ follows Pope to the librarian desk. Pope scans the book and asks for his library card. JJ fishes through his pocket for the library card Kiara gave him and hands it to Pope.

Pope glances at the card before raising his eyebrows at JJ. “You don’t look like a Kiara.”

JJ laughs abashedly. “Haha yeah it’s my friend’s card.”

Pope hums. “Using another person’s card to check out is against library policy....” 

_Oh shit._ Why didn’t Kiara inform him of this before giving him her card to check out for her? He’s ready to plead for Pope to bend the rules for him (he really doesn’t want to face his Kie’s wrath) when he says next, “But I can make an exception.”

Heat rises to JJ’s cheeks and he hopes it’s not visible.

Pope checks out his book and hands the book and card back to him. “There you go. It’s due on the 21st of this month. The receipt with the due date is inside the book if you forget.”

JJ shoots him a grateful grin. “Thanks man.”

He walks out of the library with a smile still lingering on his face. 

Well. He learned two things today: that Pope Heyward works at the library, and where the arts section was. Only one of those facts truly mattered.

**

“Did you get my book?” Kiara asks as soon as JJ opens the door of his dorm room.

“Why hello to you too Kie. My day was great thanks for asking.” 

Kiara rolls her eyes, walking past him to enter the room. “Hi. Did you get my book or not?” 

“Why of course I did.” JJ jogs over to his backpack, which was on the floor by his bed. He zips it up and pulls out the dense textbook. He lowers it and crouches his body a little into a catching position. “Ready? Catch!”

Kiara glares at him, walking toward him. “Throw it at me and you die.” she warns. JJ laughs, letting her take the book from his hands. 

Kiara hums in surprise as she scans the cover. She opens the book and skims through the pages. “I’m surprised you found the right book. Thanks.”

JJ scoffs. “Did you seriously doubt my book-finding skills?”

“Considering you’ve never spent more than five minutes in a library, yes I did.”

JJ places a hand on his heart, clutching it as if he were wounded and puts on an exaggerated pained expression. “Kie you wound me.”

Kiara shakes her head at his antics and plops onto the other bed, which belongs to his roommate and best friend John B.

JJ plops onto his bed and leans against the headboard. “So how was your date?”

Kiara scowls at him. “It wasn’t a date.”

“It should’ve been a date.”

Kiara sighs. “She doesn’t like me like that. We’re just friends.”

JJ lets out a disbelieving laugh. “You cannot be serious. If you’re such a stickler on making it official then ask her out. 

Kiara just shakes her head at him. “I don’t know. She probably just sees us as really good friends. I don’t want to ruin it.” 

JJ purses his lips. “I get it. I still say go for it!” 

“I think the last thing I should do is take your advice.”

JJ pouts, folding his arms. “All you do is insult me.” Kiara laughs.

**

JJ catches up with Kiara after classes end a few days later. “Hey are you going to the library today?”

Kiara nods. “Yeah, why?”

“I wanna come.”

Kiara squints at him suspiciously. “Why?”

“What I can’t want to spend some time with my friend?” He lazily slings an arm around her.

“You never want to come with me to the library.”

JJ shrugs and hopes it looks as nonchalant as he wants it to be. “Well I changed my mind. The library could be good for me. It’s a great place to study and stuff you know?”

Kiara suddenly stops walking. She’s still looking at him dubiously. “Okay...”

“Okay?”

“Yeah sure I’ll pick you up later today.”

JJ grins. “Sounds great.”

**

“So this is why you wanted to come with me.” Kiara comments, breaking JJ out of his daze.

He’s been shamelessly staring at Pope from his spot at the table he was sitting at with Kie.

He averts his eyes away from Pope and looks at his friend. “What?” he asks as if he hadn’t been caught blatantly staring.

“Of course you came here for him, it all makes more sense now.” 

JJ points at the book in his hand, the one he was pretending to read so he looked busy. He huffs indigently. “What? Pfft I obviously came here to study.” He pats his textbook.

Kiara fixes him with a ‘really’ look before turning her attention back to her book. “Your book is literally upside down.”

JJ blinks, looking down at his book and _yes it was indeed upside._ He blushes. “Oh.” He rotates the book until the words aren’t upside down.

JJ tries to actually read the words in his textbooks. He still needed to pass his classes after all. Maybe he should actually utilize this time and study.

JJ and Kie are both quiet for a little while, until Kiara speaks, “Pope’s cool you should talk to him.”

JJ snaps his attention to Kiara. “You know him?”

“Yeah he’s friends with Sarah.”

He’s friends with Sarah Cameron? He hasn’t seen them together on campus before. Then again, he didn’t spend much time on campus. Spiderman tingz.

JJ sighs. He’s barely talked to Pope, as the other boy sat about two rows in front of him of their shared class. He’s hella smart too. Or at least he seems like the smart type. He always seems engaged in the lesson, jotting down notes accordingly and never slouching from morning fatigue like JJ does. 

JJ has wanted to talk to him for a while, but he always seems to freeze up when he’s near the other boy. Pope seemed too good for him, he too smart and put-together and definitely too good to pay a disaster gay like JJ any attention.

How ironic that the fearless neighborhood Spiderman couldn’t even go up and talk to his crush?

JJ spends the next two hours studying and staring at Pope. Mostly staring at Pope. Staring at his handsome features and admiring the way his baby blue sweater compliments him today. _Cute._

There are a couple books scattered around their table. When it’s time for them to leave, Kiara stacks some of them on top of one another. She shoves a stack of books toward him. “Now help me put these books away.”

JJ slowly averts his attention from Pope‘s form to glare at Kiara. She smiles innocently at him. He sighs again for the thirtieth time (what is he, an old man?) and takes the stack of books.

It’s about seven books (why the hell did Kie need so many books? Glad he’s not an art major) 

JJ makes his way to the arts section, which he remembered the location of from after picking up Kie’s textbook the other day.

He’s about to start putting books back into the shelf when someone speaks from beside him.

“Woah do your arms not hurt?”

JJ whips his head to see Pope staring at him incredulously. He looks down at his armful of textbooks. Ah right, the super strength. He had barely felt the weight of the books.

“Oh you know I uh work out...often.” JJ replies and it’s not exactly a lie, fighting bad guys and protecting the city is a whole workout on its own.

Pope gives him a strange look. He reaches over for the books in his hand. “Here let me help.”

JJ shakes his head. “Oh nah it’s okay I can do it.”

“I insist. It is my job after all.” 

JJ reluctantly lets Pope take a few books from the pile in his arms. 

A few seconds of silence pass before a wave of confidence takes over him and possesses him to speak. “JJ right?”

JJ’s eyes widen in surprise. “You know my name?”

Pope gives him a confused look. “Of course I do. We’re in the same Sociology class.”

Well yeah, but he didn’t think Pope acknowledged his name or existence.

JJ laughs sheepishly. “Yeah, yeah of course I just didn’t think you knew me.”

“We’ve been in the same class for three months, eventually I would learn your name.” Pope says practically as he places a book into the shelf. “Also professor calls you out a lot for sleeping in class.” 

JJ laughs sheepishly. Right, he forgot about that. “Yeah...” 

“You must have a lot of art related assignments.”

JJ is surprised that Pope is trying to maintain conversation with him. Though he shouldn’t be since he’s just doing his job and is probably just trying to be nice. JJ shakes his head. “Nah they’re just for my friend Kiara. She’s an art major.”

“Oh yes Kie. I saw her with you earlier,” JJ blushes. “I knew her name sounded familiar when you checked out with her card the other day. She‘s been hanging out with Sarah quite a lot lately,” he states offhandedly. “That makes more sense. You didn’t strike me as an art major.” Pope comments before he quickly adds, “No offense.”

JJ laughs. “Well sir you have exceptional observation skills because you were very correct.” He says in a random british accent and _oh my god he probably thinks he’s a loser, that was so dumb why can’t he just speak normally-_

Pope just giggles and JJ thinks he likes hearing Pope’s laugh, even more so being the cause of it.

They finish putting the books back in their designated spots (“No JJ it goes in this order”). 

“JJ!” Kiara calls. JJ looks to see her standing at the end of the aisle, tugging her arms into her backpack straps. “Let’s go-oh hey Pope.” She greets Pope.

“Hi Kie.”

JJ turns to Pope. “I-we gotta go so um bye.” 

Pope lets out another small laugh and, he really needs to stop doing that it’s doing strange things to JJ’s heart. “See you in class.”

“Yeah see you.”

“You’re a mess.” Kiara comments as they walk toward the entrance.

“Shut up.” Kiara snickers.

**

Darkness surrounds the city of Charleston as night falls. JJ-well _Spiderman_ -swings from building to building, vigilant eye activated. He’s on one of his self-recruited patrols, keeping an eye out for any signs of trouble. So far he hasn’t seen anything out of the ordinary, doesn’t hear any screams or cries of agony, and moreover his ‘spidey senses’ (And no he won’t stop calling them that, John B) aren’t tingling so he figures it’s going to be a boring night.

Crime isn’t too rampant in the city in general, but it occurred often enough for JJ to deem nightly patrols as necessary. 

Of course low crime rates were good and meant that Spider-Man’s interference was having a positive influence on the city, but JJ still enjoyed kicking ass and the adrenaline rush that came with it. Patrol was essentially boring otherwise.

He lands on the rooftop of a random building and perches himself on the ledge. He opens out his arms, force of habit, balancing himself as if he was a trapeze artist. Although it’s virtually unnecessary, as he has good balance and even if he fell he could just whip up a web to swing him away from the possibility of falling to death. 

His enhances hearing picks up the clicking sound of a lock and he looks up. He glances over and sees another familiar building across the one he was standing on.

It was the library.

A figure is exiting the library. JJ squints to see who it is. He still can’t detect a face from his spot on the other building.

The figure steps out into the light and JJ is able to put a name to the face. 

_It’s Pope._

What was Pope doing at the library so late? He thought the library closed much earlier.

He walks away from the library’s day turns in another direction, likely on his way back to the dorms. 

JJ is conflicted on whether to follow him. He feels the sudden urge to follow him, but would that be considered creepy?

No, he was Spiderman. Protecting civilians was his job, this was a very superhero-ey thing to do. He just wants to make sure Pope gets home safe that’s all. That is a very valid reason. 

JJ follows Pope’s figure, keeping his distance of course.

The library is about a 15 minute drive from campus to library, even longer by walking. JJ wonders why Pope decided to walk all the way to dorms at such a late hour.

Pope is slightly bobbing his head, and JJ detects earbuds plugged in his ears. He can’t help but wonder what kind of music he listens to.

Pope seems fine and it looks like this isn’t the first time he’s walking home late from the library. 

JJ is debating on whether he should leave the boy be and continue patrolling when he hears Pope let out a muffled noise.

“Hey-mmph!” Pope struggles as two men surround him, one of them holding him back with a cloth covering his mouth. 

_Oh shit._

JJ decides to swoop in fast before the situation can escalate. He jumps down to the three of them. “Hey!” He shouts, “Leave him alone!”

The two men are significantly bigger than Pope, and JJ didn’t know Pope that well but he doubts he would’ve been able to take down these two men. JJ’s stomach drops as he thinks about what would’ve happened if he didn’t follow Pope up to this point.

“Hands off the man, buddy.” JJ roughly shoves the man holding Pope off. The other guy grabs his arm but JJ simply pulls and yanks him to the other big man. He knocks them into each other, and the action vaguely reminds him of a bowling ball hitting a pin.

He sees the now free Pope talking hastily into the phone. He assumes he’s calling the police.

Pope is panting heavily, earbuds tangled and eyes wide as he looks at JJ. “Thank you Spiderman.”

“No need to thank me. It’s my job after all.” he says. He realizes he repeated the same words Pope had said to him earlier at the library. Would he recognize him?

Fortunately Pope doesn’t seem to notice. He’s still looking at JJ with a soft grateful expression. “Still...thank you.”

JJ is glad his face is covered and doesn’t have to worry about how red his face must be. He’s used to receiving praise from the people he saves, why was Pope’s making him extra bashful?

_You know why._

He waits until the cops arrive and watches as Pope explains the attempted assault that just occurred. They gather up and arrest the mostly dazed thug men.

When the police are finished taking his statement, Pope turns to walk away. JJ slides in front of him. “Let me walk you home.” He offers. He feels strangely protective over him, despite barely knowing him. 

“Oh no it’s okay I’m fine now. I can walk home by myself.”

“All alone? After _that?!”_ JJ gesticulates to the scene behind them where JJ saved Pope.

“Yes I’m fine, thank you.” Pope assures, and it sounds like he’s brushing him off. He still looks a bit shaken up and JJ feels bad for him.

“Please just let me just walk you back to the dorms-“ 

Pope whips around to face JJ. “How do you know I’m a student?”

_Damn it._ You uh just look like a student. You give me college vibes. Yeah.” _College vibes?! What is he, 14?_

Pope is fixing him with a dubious stare. JJ grows hot with embarrassment, feeling scrutinized under his gaze.

“Okay....I suppose you could walk me home.”

JJ grins at that and follows Pope to the dorms, letting him lead the way even though he already knows he’s a university student. It’s mostly silent between them, JJ wants to say something but he doesn’t know what.

When they get to the university, Pope parts him with a goodbye and thank you, and heads into the building. JJ just stands there for a moment, watching him disappear into the doors before he flings a web to nearby building and leaves to continue his patrol.

**

The next day, JJ enters the classroom surprisingly early for once and sees Pope already getting situated at his regular table. An uncanny wave of confidence courses through him as he makes his way over to Pope’s table.

“This seat taken?” 

Pope looks up from where he’s in the middle of getting his notebook out. He looks surprised to see him. “Oh um no. Go ahead.”

JJ grins and slips into the seat beside him. He pulls out his notes as well.

They don’t really talk during the lesson. Pope goes into his usual automatic focused-mode when the professor begins, jotting notes down accordingly. JJ peeks over at Pope’s notes and he was correct, his notes were just as organized as he thought they would be. Even his handwriting is pretty.

The class goes by fairly quickly, and JJ realizes he spent most of the block thinking about how close in proximity Pope was to him.

He doesn’t even notice the class ends until he suddenly snaps out of his thoughts and sees Pope and the other students packing up. 

Pope turns to him with a small smile, slinging the strap of his side bag over his chest. “Goodbye JJ.”

“Bye Pope.”

**

JJ assumes Pope must’ve told Sarah who told Kiara about last nights ordeal because Kiara gushes to him about how Pope was saved by Spiderman. “And I mean, that’s so cool. Getting saved by Spiderman you know. I’ve never seen Spiderman that close before, I wonder what he was like....” Kiara comments casually before class starts.

JJ laughs weakly. “Yeah...pretty cool...”

**

That night when he’s on patrol, he makes sure to stop by the library. He‘s pretty sure today it closed at 5:00, but he still checks in case Pope decided to stay and close up late again.

The inside of the library looks pitch dark and seems pretty empty, so reluctantly, he leaves and continues patrol.

**

The next night, JJ lying on the hard brick ledge of the roof of the building across from the library, jadedly playing with his webs.

The lights of the library were on, so the tonight was one of those late closing nights. He still feels concerned about the other night with Pope, and has been checking the library to see if he’ll walk home again. He should probably learn the library’s schedule instead of checking to see if the library closed late or not.

Soon enough, he hears the clicking of a lock and turns his head toward the library. It’s Pope again.

JJ doesn’t hesitate to follow him. 

He waits until Pope has walked a considerable distance before jumping down from the roof ledge, feet softly landing on the sidewalk.

He feels like a stalker, following Pope, but the thought of leaving him alone makes his stomach churn uneasily.

Pope suddenly stops. JJ barely has time to dip into a nearby corner before Pope turns around, eyebrows narrowed as he looks at the now empty scene. He tentatively turns around after a few moments and continues walking. He turns a corner.

JJ waits a couple seconds before following. When he turns the corner he doesn’t expect  
to immediately come face to face with the boy he’s said following. JJ jerks back and lets out a small yelp.

Pope has his eyebrows raised, arms folded. “You’re following me.” It’s not a question.

He was caught. Welp that’s embarrassing. JJ feels his whole face burn as rubs the back of his neck. “N-no I was just passing by. I’m on patrol and saw you walking alone so-“

“You decided to follow me.”

“Well you did almost get man-handled the other night so excuse me for being concerned.” 

Pope tilts his head at him. “You remember me?”

“Kinda hard to forget something that happened three days ago.”

Pope shakes his head and JJ grins in amusement.

“You’re gonna keep following me aren’t you.”

“You make it sound like I’m a predator. I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

Pope sighs. “Okay well at least walk with me. The whole lurking in the shadows thing you got going on is kinda creepy.”

JJ walks alongside Pope. “Do you always walk home this late?” He asks as if he hasn’t spent the past few days waiting by the library to see if Pope was walking all the way back to the dorms late that night. 

Pope shakes his head. “No, I mostly just work at the library after classes but sometimes I stay an extra shift and lock up for the head librarian.”

Ah that made sense why Pope didn’t stay late every day. “And you weren’t scared to walk back home again even after....you know....”

“Not really. I’ve walked home late plenty of times and have been fine every single time until that night, I guess I should’ve expected something like that to happen at some point.” 

JJ frowns. “You shouldn’t expect to get jumped.”

Pope hums. “Maybe a part of me knew Spiderman would be there if I needed help.” 

JJ blushes at that. “Also why did you stop if you sensed me following you? I could’ve been a creepy stalker or something ready to kidnap you. You should’ve ran.”

Pope shrugs and smirks at him. “Just had a hunch it was you.”

Pope and JJ engage in small talk as they head to the university. JJ is surprised Pope is trying to talk to him, he’s always seemed like the reserved type. They banter a little bit, and he finds that Pope is actually kinda funny.

Well, patrol had certainly gotten interesting tonight.

**

JJ sees a shift in his relationship with Pope. He continues to sit next to Pope during class, and they’ve even started having conversations before class starts. JJ even playfully nudges his foot with Pope’s during class or does something to be deliberately distracting. Pope scolds him for it but JJ knows there’s no heat to his tone and that he secretly finds it amusing.

JJ also continues tagging along with Kiara to the library whenever he’s free of superhero duties. He brings his books and actually tries to use some of the time spent there to work on the loads of homework he has instead of solely staring at Pope.

But he still does plenty of that though. He’s always been good at multitasking.

JJ starts chatting with Pope while he’s at the librarian desk, or when he’s simply stacking books. JJ expects him to tell him to fuck off but Pope doesn’t seem annoyed or bothered by him. In fact, he seems to enjoy their conversations.

JJ thinks they’ve passed the threshold of being acquaintances and feels it’s safe to say they’re friends at least.

Every moment he spends with Pope augments to his ever-growing feelings. Although Pope is more quiet mannered than most of his friends, he’s nice, witty, funny (sometimes unintentionally), caring, and a refreshing presence to be around. 

They aren’t strangers anymore, but something still holds JJ back from asking the other boy out. He really wants to though, his feelings for Pope are stronger than anything he’s ever felt for another person before.

JJ also starts accompanying Pope during his late night treks back to the dorms. As spiderman, of course.

He gets an idea of Pope’s library shift schedule. Apparently he stays late at the library up to two-three times a week. He still checks the library every night to make sure. 

Pope doesn’t seem to mind having Spiderman as his unsolicited body guard. He simply makes conversation with him all the way to the dorms.

Their ‘conversations’ usually consists Pope asking him random questions or sharing little parts of his day. Most of the things Pope mentions he’s heard prior in the day as JJ, when he’s simply Pope’s college ‘friend’, but he likes listening to Pope talk so he doesn’t mind hearing the same topics a second time.

One of his random questions include: “Hey Spiderman do you like anyone?”

JJ freezes. “Um what?”

“Do you like anyone like romantically? Like someone you have feelings for?”

“Erm...” what’s the harm in sharing? Not like he’ll reveal who it is. “Yeah I kinda do...”

“Are you going to ask them out soon?”

JJ doesn’t know why Pope is asking him this. “I don’t think so. Don’t think they like me like that.” He mumbles, and the sidewalk suddenly seems interesting.

“How could they not? You’re _spiderman.”_

JJ huffs. “They don’t know that though.”

“Well I bet you’re just as cool a person under that mask.” Pope says nonchalantly. JJ blushes. "Why do you ask?"

Pope shrugs. "Just wondering."

“How about you? You have a lil crush?” JJ asks teasingly in an attempt to take the focus off of him. Also he was curious.

Pope wraps his arms around himself, not looking at JJ. "Erm...I might." JJ feels his heart sink. He likes someone?

“Oh really?" JJ asks teasingly again hoping it masks his hurt.

Pope avoids eye contact, hugging himself, “Yeah...he's in one of my classes. He's really funny and sweet, and he pops in at the library sometimes. I think I have feelings for him but I don't know what to do about it."

“What’s his name?”

Pope raises his eyebrows at him. “Doesn’t really matter, It’s not like you’d know him. Unless you go to the university-“

JJ suddenly notices they’ve arrived at the university building. “Oh look we’re here!” He announces abruptly. “Well I gotta jet, good night don’t let the bed bugs bite!” he quickly shouts before activating a web, barely catching a glimpse of Pope’s confused expression before he flies away.

**  


"What do I dooo John B?" JJ whines to his friend while they're in their dorm room. He's lying on his bed, staring straight up at the ceiling.

John B is sitting at the small desk, not looking up from his work as he replies, "You should just tell him you like him."

"Did you not hear anything I just said?"

"Some of it", which emits an offended noise from JJ, "You said he likes someone. Who's to say it's not you?"

JJ sits up abruptly at that. John B has a point. Pope did say his crush was in one of his classes...and pops in at the library...and not to toot his own horn but JJ considers himself pretty funny...but it can’t be him. Obviously he has other classes with other guys and he only sees him at the library for a limited time so who’s to say Pope isn’t seeing someone else when he’s not there.

JJ wonders who it could be. He can’t recall seeing Pope with many other guys. Maybe it was Topper Thornton. He‘s seen him pop in at the library a few times, usually when he needs to check out a book. He and Pope seem friendly with each other.

He highly doubts that Pope would be interested in him. Pope clearly only sees him as a friend. Although he can’t help the small bubble of hope he gets at the possibility of him returning his feelings.

“Dude you should just tell him you’re Spiderman. If he isn’t interested in you already then that will certainly make him.”

John B was the first person he confided in about his abilities when he first received them five months ago, and the only other person who knows about his hero activities. John B has been his best friend since they were kids, it would be silly to keep such a big secret from him.

JJ throws a pillow at John B’s head, causing his friend to laugh. “I don’t want him to like me just cuz I’m Spiderman.”

John B shrugs, finally spinning around in the desk’s swivel chair to face him. “I still don’t know why you want to keep this spider man business so hush-hush. Like I get that you want to protect your identity from bad guys but you haven’t even told Kie yet.”

JJ grimaces, guilt settling in his stomach. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Kie, she’s one of his closest friends, but he keeps her in the dark to protect her. Despite Spiderman’s friendly nature, he still has a lot of people out to get him.

JJ plops back down into a lying position. He grabs another pillow and buries his face in it, groaning loudly.

**

He knows he should probably stop taking Pope home.

His feelings are all over the place, and his poor heart can’t take it. Yet the protectiveness he feels over him keeps him coming every night to accompany him home.

One night, Pope asks him, “Why do you always insist on accompanying me to the university every time i walk back from the library?” It’s not accusatory, there’s only curiosity laced in his voice.

JJ thinks the answer is obvious. He shrugs, keeping his eyes down on the grey curb he’s walking along. “I don’t feel comfortable knowing you’re walking alone almost every night.”

Pope hums thoughtfully in response. “You do this with every person you save?” 

“Only the cute ones.” JJ blurts out and immediately covers his mouth. He did _not_ mean to say that. What was with his brain to mouth filter lately? 

Pope’s eyes widen, before he laughs softly. His arms are folded protectively across his chest as they walk, eyes cast downward. Was he embarrassed?

“O-oh. Well thank you.” Pope says, voice still soft. JJ rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. God he was such a mess around his crush even while under the guise Spiderman. JJ wonders if developing second-degree burns from the amount of blushing he does is possible.

**

The professor gives the class an assignment. Basically they have to interview someone they who deem as ‘important’ and then detail how they’ve made an impact on society.

It’s a paired assignment, and the professor allows them to choose their partners bless her because there’s only one other person in the room that JJ wants to work with. He’s glad that he and Pope became friends, because he doesn’t even have to ask Pope to be his partner when the boy automatically turns to him asking, “So who do you think we should interview?”

JJ shrugs. No one came to mind. “I have no idea.” JJ picks up his pencil and balances it on his finger idly.

“How about Spiderman?”

JJ almost drops the pencil, taken aback by Pope’s suggestion. He catches the pencil before it falls thanks to his quick reflexes. 

“Huh?”

”Spiderman.”

“Spiderman? Why Spiderman?”

Pope shrugs this time. “He’s an important figure right? I’d argue he’s the most important figure in the city.”

JJ can’t help but feel flattered at the words. He‘s bad at accepting compliments in general but it’s still nice to know that people think so highly of him. He tries to ignore the voice in his head-that vaguely resembles his father-telling him that he still isn’t good enough. 

“Oh...yeah I guess.” JJ replies. “How are you going to interview him though? It’s not like we can just call on him and ask him to do an interview for two college kids.”

Pope smirks and wait. Oh no. _No, no, no, no._

“I think I could get an interview arranged.”

**

Pope asks him that night, while he’s accompanying him to the dorms as usual. 

“Please Spiderman?”

“Nope.” JJ replies, popping the ‘p’.

Pope pouts. “Why not? I thought we were friends.” He considers them friends? 

“I don’t do interviews.”

“Why not?”

“Why would I?” JJ counters annoyingly. He hasn’t done an interview as Spiderman since he first debuted as a ‘superhero’, and mostly because the reporter was so insistent that he couldn’t get out of it even if he tried. It didn’t go horribly, except JJ nearly exposed his identity and has avoided interviews as much he could ever since. One wrong slip of the tongue and it would be aired on every news outlet and social media platform.

Yes it’s only Pope, so the interview probably wouldn’t turn out bad, not to mention it’s literally for a stupid college assignment, but JJ doesn’t feel like compromising his identity especially since ‘normal JJ’ is involved in this project as well and will probably have to be present during this ‘interview’.

Pope turns to him with pleading eyes. “Please Spiderman you’re perfect for our project! All you have to do is answer a couple questions. You don’t even have to show your face for the whole video.”

JJ wants to yell a big fat finam ‘NO’ but 1) it’s Pope and he’d never yell at him and 2) Pope is still giving him those pleading eyes and they’re almost as good as the signature puppy eyes JJ uses on mostly John B, Kie, and sometimes his professors when he’s feeling extra desperate.

_Almost._

But almost is still enough for JJ to relent. He sighs resignedly before finally saying, “Okay okay I’ll do it.”

Pope beams, a pleased smile forming on his face. JJ can’t get over that damn smile. 

“Great! Where should we meet?”

“When do your classes end?”

“Around 3:00.”

JJ thinks for a moment. “Meet me behind the library at 4:00. I know a place.”

**

JJ does a bit of patrolling after classes end before he has to go meet up with Pope at the library. He helps an old lady down the street, rescues a cat from falling out of a tree, nothing too crazy.

He almost forgets about meeting Pope, until he realizes how much time has passed and quickly swings himself to the library. He lands on the roof before jumping off of it and onto the ground of the back of the library.

Pope, who is already standing there, jumps when he sees Spiderman plop onto the ground in front of him. He scowls.

“You’re six minutes late.” 

“I’m a superhero remember?”

Pope rolls his eyes. “So are we going to do the interview here or did you have a better spot in mind.”

JJ shakes his head and walks closer to him. “Do you trust me?”

Pope’s narrows his eyes in suspicion and reluctance. “I...yes. Why-“

JJ doesn’t even let him finish, wrapping his arm around his middle. He ignores Pope’s loud yelp and shoots a web back to the roof. 

“Hold on tight!”

**

“What the hell?!” Pope shouts indignantly as Spiderman lands them on another roof.

JJ reluctantly unwraps his arm around Pope (yes he was very aware on how close their bodies were while he swung them all the way up here.) 

He chuckles at Pope’s bewildered expression. “Wasn’t that fun?”

“A heads up would’ve been nice.” Pope scowls, “Why did you bring me all the way up here?” he edges closer to the edge of the building and recoils back once he looks down. “Why the hell are we so high?!”

JJ had brought them to one of those high ass sky scraper buildings that most likely belonged to some enterprise. 

“This is the best place to do an interview! Best place for privacy!” 

Pope huffs, plopping down to take out his laptop from his bag. “You’re lucky my stuff didn’t fall out. You would’ve had to buy me a new computer.”

JJ waves him off. “Pshhh it wouldn’t have happened. I’m too careful.”

Pope sets his things up and then turns to Spiderman. “You ready?”

JJ nods despite the bit of nerves pooling in his stomach. Besides no one knew who he was, what did he have to be nervous about?

**

“I have one more question,” Pope says as he turns off his phone, “Don’t worry, this won’t be included in the video.”

“Shoot.”

Pope looks at him earnestly. “It’s you JJ isn’t it?”

JJ freezes. Pope is giving him that soft look that JJ has had the pleasure of seeing as both JJ and Spiderman. Pope is standing right in front of him, looking at him, and even though he’s wearing a mask, JJ still feels his eyes stare straight through him, as if there isn’t the barrier of his suit between them.

“I-“ should he even attempt to lie? Pope is a smart guy.

Pope is looking at him expectantly. 

“Would you believe me if I said no?” 

Pope chuckles. “Not really. Unless you want to prove me wrong by showing me your face. Though I’d be very surprised if it wasn’t you.”

“Um...” JJ avoids eye contact, scratching his arm. He feels oddly vulnerable in the moment. There really isn’t a way around this. “Yeah...Yes it’s me.” 

Pope brightens up. “I knew it!” JJ cant help but laugh at his excitement.

He scratches his neck. “How did you figure it out?”

Pope scoffs. “Please I don’t know why I didn’t figure it out sooner. Your fast reflexes, and your personalities are so similar, and I knew I went to the university, so you must’ve seen me before,” he explains. “Also I’m _Mr. Very Observant, remember?”_

JJ flushes. Pope pays that much attention to him? “Could be a coincidence.” he humors.

Pope hums thoughtfully, taking a step closer to him. ”Could be....” he muses. He keeps walking closer, until they’re almost nose-to-nose. JJ doesn’t think he needs to describe how much his face is burning is in that moment. 

“Can you...” Pope gestures toward JJ’s face.

JJ doesn’t think he’d be able to get out of this even if he tried, but he isn’t too mad at that.

JJ slowly pulls down his mask. Pope doesn’t look surprised at all that his suspicions are correct but his smile grows even bigger.

“So all this time, you were the one taking me home all those nights i stayed late from the library?” Pope asks him softly.

JJ nods, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah...b-because you’re my friend obviously. Wanted to make sure you’re safe and stuff and...yeah...”

“Oh?”

JJ huffs. “What does _oh_ mean?”

“It means...” Pope starts, and JJ barely even registers the hands cupping his cheeks until he feels warm lips on his. His eyes widen because _holy shit Pope Heyward is kissing me?!?!?_

He doesn’t waste a second kissing back, wrapping his arms around Pope’s waist, pulling him closer. He hopes they’re up high enough that people don’t spot them, but even if they do, he’s too focused on Pope’s lips moving against his.

JJ reluctantly pulls away. They’re both breathless and have smiles on their faces.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while now.” Pope says, she’s not leaving JJ’s.

JJ’s eyes widen. “Really?” So John B was right? Wow he’s dumb.

Pope nods.

“So have I.”

A moment of silence passes with the two of them just staring at each other. JJ looks down, fiddling with his fingers. “So you like me?”

“Was the kiss not obvious enough?” JJ chuckles at that. Pope is still staring at him and JJ suddenly feels self conscious, hand automatically reaching for his hair. It probably looks so disheveled right now.

He frowns. “What? Is it my hair?“

Pope shakes his head, laughing. “No, no your hair looks good. _You_ look good.” JJ flushes.

“I can’t believe I just kissed Spiderman.” Pope says incredulously.

JJ tries his luck, smirking, “Wanna do it again?”

Pope simply pulls him by his suit, connecting their lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy this is probably the longest one shot ive ever written lmao. hopefully it wasn’t a mess and made sense. also i hope the characters aren’t too ooc 😅
> 
> but most importantly i hope you liked it! :))
> 
> also catch me on twitter @afropogue !! i cry about jjpope and other things on there


End file.
